


Beginnings

by Dreamstitch



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamstitch/pseuds/Dreamstitch
Summary: Billy reflects on the state of the world, and on what happens next.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from FF.net, originally posted 12/21/08.
> 
> Just a short little story inspired by the prompt "Beginnings".

Everyone wants to change the world. So they claim, anyway. Politicians with their sweeping promises, companies with catchy slogans, corporate and religious leaders alike spewing forth incendiary speeches intended to spark fires in their followers.

Why, then, does the world remain the same? Well, not exactly the same: it slides deeper every year under layers of corruption, pollution, and filth. _They_ all ignore it, unless doing otherwise happens to further their goals.

People _say_ they're going to change the world, say they want to... if only to save their own hides. That's all they are, though: talk. Almost nobody gets past the excuses and hesitation to actually _do_ anything.

Penny was one of those few. She wasn't after fame or wealth, she didn't just _talk_ about doing, she _did._ Her whole life, it seems, was dedicated to helping those who really needed it, slowly making the world a better place.

She might have succeeded, eventually, if I hadn't–

I destroyed a great force for good that day at the homeless shelter, not that anyone noticed. They think Captain Hammer's the hero I defeated. Hah.

Hah...

Everyone wants to change the world, but no one knows where to start. Well, I do, and there'll be more than just talk and it's not going to wait because you never know when something might–-

Everything happens. I'm going to make sure of that.

It's time to change the world.


End file.
